


Young

by Firelit_dreams



Series: Kiss Series [1]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-27
Updated: 2010-09-27
Packaged: 2017-10-12 06:19:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/121769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firelit_dreams/pseuds/Firelit_dreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Adam meets Tommy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Young

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a rather disjointed series of Lambliff kisses all in the same AU 'verse but not necessarily connected to form a unified story. Each one should stand alone as its own story. Also I'm going to suck at naming these so each one will just be the prompt name.

**Time: Young**

Adam ran away from the slide just as the next kid came down, narrowly missing running into him. He had been too busy watching the little boy on the other side of the park, playing in the sandbox. He'd been watching him since he got to the park. He'd never seen him before and he came here almost every day with his mom. He knew all the kids, even the mean ones that he didn't play with. This boy was new and Adam thought he looked lonely. He started to run toward the sandbox.

"Adam!"

He stopped when he heard his name and turned toward where his mom was sitting on a bench next to the stroller. He scowled a little at the stroller, his mom used to play in the park with him but now she had to sit with Neil, his new baby brother instead. He knew he was in trouble though, he wasn't allowed to leave the playground area without asking first. She never said no, but he still was supposed to ask so she knew where he was.

"I want to play in the sandbox," he said as soon as he reached his mom. "I can, right?"

"Do you need your bucket?"

"Please," he said smiling broadly as he took the bucket from his mother and ran past the playground to the sandbox. As soon as he reached the boy he fell into the sand next to him. Adam watched or a minute as the boy filled a bucket and then dumped into a pile next to him. The pile was almost as tall as the boy's head now. Adam's brow furrowed, "What are you making?"

The boy's head popped up and he looked at Adam, eyes wide. "A pile."

"Why?"

The boy shrugged. "To see how big I can make it."

"Can I help?" Adam asked.

The boy shrugged again. "Sure."

Adam grinned and started filling his own bucket with sand. He still didn't know why the boy wanted to make a giant pile of sand but he was sure together they could make the biggest one anyone had ever seen. They worked in silence for a long time, until the pile was higher than his new friend's head and they had to stand up to work.

Adam looked up and saw his mom walking toward them and he could hear Neil crying. That meant she was going to make him go home now. Sometimes he hated having a little brother, he used to get to stay at the park as late as he wanted and right now he wanted to keep building the sand pile with his new friend.

"Do we have to go now?" He whined as soon as his mom was next to him.

"Yes, it's time to go home and make dinner," she said. "We'll be back tomorrow."

"I want to play more. I'm building a sand pile with—" Adam stopped realizing he still didn't know the other boy's name he turned to look at him, as he continued to pile sand completely ignoring Adam and his mother. "What's your name?"

His new friend looked up at him and smiled. "Tommy Joe."

"Tommy Joe and me are building the biggest sand pile ever, I can't leave now," Adam insisted.

"We're leaving, Adam," his mom said adamantly. "Tell Tommy Joe goodbye. Maybe you can play tomorrow."

"My mom says I have to leave," Adam pouted turning back to Tommy Joe.

"Maybe my mom will bring me back tomorrow, too," Tommy Joe said quietly. "Then we can finish."

Adam smiled broadly at that. If no one bothered their work they could do the rest tomorrow. "It's time to go, Adam," his mom said again.

Adam leaned forward and kissed Tommy Joe's cheek, completely ignoring the shocked look on both the other boy and his mother's faces, before running back to his mom. "Tommy Joe says we can finish tomorrow!" He told her excitedly. "I should bring two buckets tomorrow, then I can fill two at a time instead of one." He continued to talk to his mom about his new friend and his plans for creating the world's biggest sand pile all the way home.


End file.
